icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rod Aldoff
| birth_place = Lethbridge, AB, CAN | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2010 }} Rod Aldoff (born January 30, 1971) is a Canadian former professional hockey player. He is currently the head coach of the Pensacola Ice Flyers of the Southern Professional Hockey League (SPHL).http://www.pensacolaiceflyers.com/coaching.php Early/Personal Life Rod Aldoff was born in Canada, but has lived in Minnesota since college. He is now married and has two children, Liam and Leandra. Hockey career College Hockey Aldoff played for the University of Minnesota at Duluth during all four of his college years. In his freshman season with Minnesota, Aldoff played 23 games accumulating 1 goal, 8 assists, and 25 penalty minutes. In his second season for Minnesota (1992–93), Aldoff played 39 games scoring 4 goals, and making 11 assists. Aldoff racked up 34 penalty minutes in his second college season. In his third season with Minnesota, Aldoff played 38 games adding 4 goals, 25 assists, and 88 penalty minutes to his record. In Aldoff's final season with the University of Minnesota, he played 36 games earning a remarkable 11 goals, 18 assists, and 80 penalty minutes. Professional HockeyRod Aldoff at Hockey DB ECHL Rod Aldoff made his professional hockey debut with the Tallahassee Tiger Sharks of the ECHL in the 1995-96 season. Aldoff played 70 games with the Tiger Sharks and scored 13 goals, made 44 assists, and had 74 penalty minutes. Aldoff made his way back to the ECHL with the Pee Dee Pride in the 1997-98 season, playing in 70 games. Aldoff racked up 12 goals, 20 assists, and 118 penalty minutes for the Pride. Aldoff played another 70 games for the Pride in the 1998-99 season and added 12 more goals, 32 more assists, and 44 more penalty minutes to his record. In the 2002-03 season, Rod Aldoff skated his way to the ECHL again to play 54 games for the Greensboro Generals. In his time with the Generals, Aldoff made 9 goals, 23 assists, and had 36 penalty minutes. Aldoff played his fourth ECHL season from 2005-2006. He played 41 games for the Pensacola Ice Pilots. He had 8 assists and 38 penalty minutes for the Pilots. IHL In his second professional season, Aldoff moved over to the IHL playing for the Utah Grizzlies. In 24 games with the Grizzlies, Aldoff had 1 goal, 4 assists and 10 penalty minutes. Aldoff skated back to the IHL for the 1999-2000 season to play for the Long Beach Ice Dogs. Aldoff played 42 games for the Ice Dogs scoring 7 goals, making six assists, and landing himself in the box for a total of 35 minutes. Rod played came back for a third try in the IHL for the 2007-08 season with the Bloomington Prairie Thunder. In 42 games with the Thunder, Aldoff scored 4 goals and 15 assists. Aldoff also logged 44 penalty minutes for the Prairie Thunder. Aldoff played 57 games as a Kalamazoo Wings in the 2008-09 season. In his time with the Wings, Aldoff scored 7 goals, made 23 assists, and accumulated 30 penalty minutes. Aldoff finished the 2008-2009 season with Fort Wayne Komets, who would eventually go on to win the IHL Championship. The first in his remarkable career. WCHL Aldoff played 27 games for the WCHL's San Diego Gulls in the 1999-2000 season, scoring 4 goals to accompany his 25 assists and 18 penalty minutes. Aldoff came back to the WCHL for 6 games with the Gulls in the 2001-02 season, scoring 2 goals and adding 6 more penalty minutes. UHL Rod played his first season in the UHL for the Rockford Icehogs in 2004-05. Aldoff had 6 goals, 20 assists, and 47 penalty minutes for the Icehogs. Aldoff popped back into the UHL to play 65 games for the Chicago Hounds in 2006-07. He racked up a total of 2 goals, 26 assists, and 73 penalty minutes. European Hockey Swiss In Rod's third professional season(1996–97), he skated all the way to Switzerland to join the Swiss Hockey League's Ambri-Piotta for 13 games. In his 13 games, he earned 3 games, 7 assists, and 10 penalty minutes. Italy Aldoff traveled back to Europe in the 2001-02 season to play with the Italian League's Sterzing. Aldoff played 29 games with Sterzing accumulating 5 goals, 8 assists, and 24 penalty minutes. Fights In Aldoff's hockey career, he's only lost his temper once. In his 2006-07 season with the Chicago Hounds, Aldoff took on the Port Huron Flags' Mike Olynyk. Aldoff's scuffle with Olynyk was the sole fight of his professional hockey career. Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1971 Category:Amarillo Gorillas players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Chicago Hounds players Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:HC Ambri-Piotta players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (ECHL) players Category:Pee Dee Pride players Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:Rapid City Rush players Category:Rockford IceHogs (UHL) players Category:San Diego Gulls (WCHL) players Category:Straubing Tigers players Category:Tallahassee Tiger Sharks players Category:Utah Grizzlies (IHL) players